Tsunami
by Kohan44
Summary: Setelah tsunami yang menghancurkan, rutinitas terasa bagai kenangan. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa untuk berduka, sembari bernapas dan lekas hilangkan memori naas. Tinggal bagaimana Levi Ackerman dan Erwin Smith berusaha saja sehingga dapat kembali raih gembira.#TAKABURC


A Collaboration Fiction

( #TAKABURC )

By

Verlirene & Kohan44

Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Angst.

Rating: T

Summary: Setelah tsunami yang menghancurkan, rutinitas terasa bagai kenangan. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa untuk berduka, sembari bernapas dan lekas hilangkan memori naas. Tinggal bagaimana Levi Ackerman dan Erwin Smith berusaha saja sehingga dapat kembali raih gembira.

* * *

 **TSUNAMI**

* * *

Semua kenangan, baik bahagia ataupun duka, seolah menghilang dalam sekejap. Semua realita yang pernah dia ketahui seolah hanya mimpi yang dihempas dalam sekali jentikan tangan. Mimpi yang merupakan realita atau realita yang merupakan mimpi? Otaknya terasa miring, dia yang gila atau memang kenyataan saja yang jahat?

Dia mengingat setiap detail kejadian seperti memiliki ingatan fotografis. Pagi menuju siang yang biasa, TK tempat Levi mengajar tengah mengadakan ekskursi ke pantai yang memang menjadi lokasi wisata ikonis di kota mereka. Orangtua ikut bersama anak-anaknya, menjadikan ekskursi tersebut ajang untuk mendekatkan guru dengan orangtua murid sekaligus orangtua dengan anak-anak mereka. Di dunia yang semakin sibuk dan berputar cepat, kesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersama merupakan satu hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan orangtua bukan? Levi mengamati bagaimana setiap orangtua nampak bahagia menggendong anak mereka, menunjukkan hal-hal remeh yang ada di pantai dan meladeni tingkah si anak yang ada-ada saja. Levi seringkali berpikir, betapa menyenangkannya memiliki anak seandainya dia tidak dikutuk menjadi _gay_ yang hanya menaruh minat ke sesama lelaki. Orang homo tidak bisa punya anak hasil percampuran kedua sperma mereka, anak kandung adalah sebuah hak istimewa. Levi cukup tertawa saja dengan drama yang disajikan kehidupan.

Salah satu murid yang paling Levi sebal—sekaligus gemas—adalah anak tunggal Dokter Yeager yang bernama Eren. Berisik dan selalu saja bertengkar dengan si Jean Kirstein. Saat itu Levi mengingat keduanya, berdebat mengenai keong dan siput. Levi mengawasi dari kejauhan, selama mereka tidak bermain sampai ke laut sampai ke zona pecah gelombang saja, bocah-bocah ini tidak butuh bimbingan darinya. Semua anak-anak itu lebih tahu cara bermain daripada dia yang sudah terkorosi lika-liku hidup.

Levi sudah hendak menyingkir ke minimarket terdekat seandainya Erwin Smith dan Armin, anaknya, tidak menghampiri. Senyum yang bertengger di mulut duda itu selalu membuatnya refleks mencebik. Berbeda dengan senyum Armin di gendongan Erwin yang tulus dan mudah diinterpretasi, senyum Erwin begitu misterius dan penuh sejuta makna. Walau dia sedikit-banyak bisa menebak tujuan Erwin.

"Mr. Ackerman," sapa Erwin pada Levi yang berwajah masam. Armin di gendongannya menggapai-gapai Levi dengan tangan kecilnya sembari memanggil 'Misytel Lepay..' dengan suara imut dan cadel.

Levi tidak menjawab sebelum Armin memanggilnya berulang kali dan minta digendong Levi. "Kalau kau hanya memintaku menggendong Armin, kau bisa membiarkannya jalan ke sini sendiri, Mr. Smith. Kau mau anakmu gendut?"

Erwin hanya tertawa. "Armin mewarisi darah ibunya, mau diberi makan sebanyak apapun, anakku sulit gemuk. Percayalah."

"Heh," Levi mendengus geli, "Begitu?"

Lalu hening. Levi memang tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Di antara semua orangtua murid, hanya Erwin Smith yang membuat hidupnya sebagai guru TK terasa berat. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Biseksual macam apa yang bahkan tidak segan mengajaknya kencan di hadapan anak sendiri saat minggu pertama masuk? Mengapa dia mengejar Levi bukannya orang lain yang jelas memiliki penampilan lebih menyegarkan? Walau Levi seringkali bermain api di _gay club_ , bukan berarti dia melupakan etika di hadapan anak didiknya. Di hidupnya yang pahit, pekerjaan sebagai guru TK ini adalah satu dari sedikit hal yang membuat Levi dapat berjalan dengan kepala tegak.

Erwin tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Levi merasakan goncangan keras sehingga ia terjatuh dan membuat Armin menangis. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan simulasi gempa yang sering diadakan oleh pemerintah kota, sehingga dengan sigap dia dan Mike (sesama pengajar TK) segera memerintahkan orangtua murid untuk tenang dan tetap diam di tempat. Hampir tidak ada bangunan, tiang listrik, atau pohon di sekeliling pantai, sehingga diam di tempat sembari memerintahkan anak-anak untuk melindungi kepala mereka adalah yang terbaik. Levi kembali menyerahkan Armin yang terisak pada Erwin, berharap semoga anak itu kembali tenang. Lalu ia mengecek jamnya.

Ia ingat sekali, pada waktu itu gempa berlangsung lebih dari dua puluh detik.

Gempa selesai dengan antiklimaks. Mereka semua sudah terlatih menghadapi gempa sejak kecil. Hal ini tidak ada apa-apanya dan semua orang bersikap biasa. Levi mencoba tersenyum pada Armin yang menangis, dan gagal. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Armin. "Maafkan aku, Armin," Levi berkata pada Armin tanpa memedulikan Erwin.

Ia kira, saat itu semuanya sudah tenang dan yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf ke Armin. Namun tiba-tiba Erwin menyentakkan tangan Levi dari kepala Armin, lalu mengambil langkah seribu.

"TSUNAMI! TSUNAMI! MENJAUH SEMUANYA DARI LAUT, TSUNAMI MENDEKAAAAT!"

Erwin berteriak. Beberapa detik kemudian, alarm tsunami segera berbunyi. Levi dengan panik menatap ke laut, menyaksikan garis pantai yang turun entah sejauh berapa kilometer. Semua orang turut panik, orangtua segera berlari menuju tempat tinggi dengan menyeret dan menggendong anaknya paksa tanpa memedulikan tangis anak mereka. Levi yang tidak punya anak, saat ini hanya bisa memedulikan dirinya sendiri. Jarak mereka yang semula sangat dekat dengan pantai membuat Levi memaksakan larinya sekencang mungkin. Apapun, karena ia masih ingin memiliki hidup berarti dan berakhir menjadi mayat korban tsunami tidak termasuk dalam impiannya.

Saat itu tidak seharusnya ia menoleh.

Sungguh. _Tidak_. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya dalam hati, saat ia sadar bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat.

Mereka semua akan disapu oleh ganasnya ombak tsunami.

* * *

Mengingat detail kejadian membuatnya merasa bersalah. Merasa ingin menitikkan air mata walau akhirnya yang bisa dia usahakan hanya desahan napas panjang. Satu kegembiraannya hilang lagi, kalau kata pepatah, namun bukannya Levi peduli. Kehilangan sesuatu yang semula menjadi rutinitas dan pijakan hidupnya untuk melupakan masa lalu bukankah sudah cukup untuk membuat stok bahagianya habis?

Dia pun merasa dunia ini tak adil. Mengapa dia yang selamat? Mengapa bukan para bocah itu—yang memiliki masa depan cerah terbentang seluas angkasa? Mengapa harus dia yang bahkan moralnya patut dipertanyakan dan merupakan pengecut kelas kakap?

Dia hancur. Sungguh. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan mengharuskan dia untuk selamat dari bencana yang menewaskan entah berapa ribu orang. Dia bahkan masih bertenaga, masih sanggup menemani tim SAR untuk membantu mengidentifikasi jenazah yang berceceran di jalanan kota. Ia melihat beberapa, keluarga Yeager, keluarga Kirstein, Bott, Braun, Hoover…

Tetapi belum satupun kabar dari keluarga Smith. Bahkan dua hari setelah peristiwa tsunami berlangsung.

* * *

Saat Levi menemukan keluarga Smith—astaga, bolehkah ia bersumpah bahwa ini adalah salah satu pemandangan paling naas yang pernah dilihatnya?—ia kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak ada satupun susunan abjad dalam kamus yang mampu mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat, kau tahu. Sebuah pemandangan yang membekas dalam otaknya.

Erwin Smith yang—bagi Levi— selalu brengsek itu selamat.

Hah.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa lebih sedih lagi saat melihat sosok itu nampak begitu lesu, terluka di mana-mana, sembari terus duduk di sebelah jenazah Armin. Ada seorang personel militer yang berjaga di sana, terus mengawasi Erwin dengan seksama. Dalam kondisi badannya yang lelah, bahkan Levi mengerti apa yang Erwin lakukan sejak air laut mulai surut.

Ia berlari dan segera menangkupkan wajah Erwin ke dalam tangannya.

"Smith," panggil Levi pada sosok di hadapannya yang berpandangan kosong. Biasanya ia melihat kilasan misterius yang penuh semangat dalam sepasang mata biru itu, tetapi kali ini yang ia dapatkan hanya hampa. Levi pun turut merasa lemah.

"… Erwin," kembali lagi ia memanggil dengan kelembutan suara yang bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Saat Erwin membuka mulutnya, barulah ia sadar kalau pria jangkung ini bergetar hebat. Ia memeluk Levi dengan tubuhnya yang nampaknya belum dibersihkan semenjak kejadian, Levi sampai sulit bernapas.

Ia mengharapkan adanya air mata membasahi pundaknya. Namun yang Levi dapatkan hanya jeritan tanpa suara. Kata tanpa vokal maupun konsonan. Hening yang mengiris, duka yang miris,Levi mengerti.

"Dia sudah tiada, Erwin. Sekarang, hanya tinggal kau dan aku."

* * *

"Kau harus menata rambutmu dengan baik," Levi membersihkan beberapa helai rambut pirang itu dari krim cukur yang tak sengaja tertiup ke sana. "Dan cukur janggut dengan rutin," seolah melapnya, krim di dagu Erwin sedikit demi sedikit hilang disapu pisau cukur. "Kau tahu jika kau membiarkannya memanjang, selalu terasa geli kapanpun kita berciuman."

Levi membolak-balik dagu Erwin, memperhatikan tiap inci kulit putih tersebut, lalu berdecak bangga terhadap hasil kerjanya.

"Hari ini pun kau tidak tersenyum?"

Mata biru itu mengkilat, untuk sesaat menggetarkan hati Levi hingga akhirnya Levi sadar mata itu hanya memantulkan cahaya lampu dan meredam harapan yang mulai menghangat.

"Ah, kau hangat, Erwin,"

Ketika kedua tangannya melilit tubuh Erwin, menyerap suhu tubuh itu dan sebagai timbal balik Levi memberinya getaran jantung, Levi merasa jiwa laki-laki dalam pelukannya telah lama tersapu ombak. Dingin. Sepi. Lima, sepuluh, seratus, atau seribu tahun, dengan pelukan, ciuman, atau tubuhnya, Levi akan menjual itu. Levi tak ingin berhenti berharap suatu hari jiwa itu akan bangkit kembali memberinya senyuman.

Erwin menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Levi. "Maaf," suara paraunya pecah.

 _Ah_ , batin Levi mendesah lega. _Maaf, dia bilang_ , satu kata yang tak pernah begitu indah untuk didengar. Akhirnya Erwin berbicara. _Katakan lagi, Erwin._

"Kau bisa kembali ke apartemenmu," Erwin beringsut dari kursi.

"Apa?" Levi mendongak menarik ujung kemeja Erwin, "itu kalimat pertamamu setelah sekian lama kau menutup mulut? Bahkan dari reporter dan peneliti yang meminta-minta cerita bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

"Maaf, Levi.." mata itu mengkilat lagi, kemilau yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Terimakasih sudah merawatku selama ini."

Barangkali, ombak tidak menyapu jiwa lelaki itu. Barangkali, air laut telah membekukan hatinya. Amukan ombak merenggut kebahagiaannya. Udara di paru-parunya ditarik, diganti oleh sesuatu yang hanya samudra yang tahu, hingga bumi berbaik hati memuntahkannya dari laut. _Jangan menyerah,_ katanya, tapi kedua tangan Erwin kosong. Tangan yang seharusnya melindungi sesuatu berharga dari hidupnya, darah dagingya, bukti akan hidupnya. Kasih sayang yang telah dia kumpulkan itu, lepas dari pelukannya dengan mudah. _Masih ada yang lain,_ bumi berkata lagi, _lihatlah ke langit, dia di sana._

 _Siapa?_ Erwin mengira-ngira siapa yang berbicara itu. Istrinya dari surga kah? Putranya kah? Atau itu memang benar-benar bumi?

"Erwin,"

 _Oh,_ Erwin pernah mendengar suara yang sama memanggilnya. Ketika dia tak sadar apakah tanah atau pasir yang menopang tubuhnya, apakah udara atau air laut yang dihirupnya, suara itu memanggil-manggil.

"Erwin!"

Satu pukulan terlepas menyadarkan Erwin dari simfoni gelap yang melahap sisa potongan hatinya, membukakan matanya, memperlihatkan padanya bahwa hari ini dia hidup dalam artian udara yang dia hirup. Di tangannya, sebuah pisau cukur tergelincir jatuh. Di bawah kakinya, merah menggenang dan dari pisau tersebut darah bercipratan. Levi di hadapannya terengah-engah berlumuran bara dari tubuh Erwin.

"Le-Le..vi.."

Levi menarik kerahnya, membuat mereka sejajar dan saling bertatapan mata. "Dengar, Idiot, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku selamat, tapi aku telah menghadapi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini! Kau pikir aku tahu Bajingan mana yang menghamili ibuku sehingga aku lahir? Kau pikir aku tahu kenapa ibuku meninggal? Kau pikir kau tahu kenapa seluruh hidupku aku sendirian? Apakah kau tahu alasan kenapa semua itu terjadi padaku? Kau juga tak tahu kenapa Armin dan istrimu mati. Tapi, Erwin... Dengar.." cengkraman tangan Levi mengendur. Sesaat hening, sebuah jeda yang Levi buat antara menarik nafas dan menetralkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau, bajingan, yang pertama kali mengajakku kencan, dan sekarang kau mencoba meninggalkanku setelah aku mati-matian mencarimu."

Di pergelangan tangan Erwin, darah menderai turun ke kemeja Levi, membuatnya nampak seolah-olah terluka, atau.. tidak. Levi memang terluka. Hatinya.

"Apa kau tidak senang aku menerima ajakanmu?" suara Levi menurun, kedua tangannya bergetar jatuh dari kerah Erwin, menutup pergelangan Erwin seakan itu akan menghentikan pendarahan. "Kalau kau tidak benar-benar menginginkanku, jangan katakan sesuatu seolah-olah aku berharga bagimu. Kau, brengsek..."

"Levi,"

"DIAM! Kau mengusirku, HAH? Memangnya aku mau tinggal di kotak pengungsian ini?! Yang bahkan terlalu kecil untuk satu orang, dan kau menyebutnya apartemen? HA-HA-HA! Kau pikir aku tinggal bersamamu karena 'apartemenmu' lebih luas? Kau pikir aku merawatmu karena aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain?! Dasar otak udang!"

"Levi,"

"Kau pikir aku tetap ingin menjadi guru TK? Kau pikir kenapa aku melakukannya?! Cuma itu yang bisa aku lakukan supaya KITA bisa makan! Erwin, k-ka..!"

"Terimakasih," kata Erwin setelah membungkam mulut Levi dengan satu kecupan.

Levi tertegun, menangkap sepasang langit di mata Erwin. Bukan karena ciuman dia termangu. Levi telah berciuman dengan Erwin ribuan kali, berharap itu bisa menyulut api jiwanya, tapi tak satupun ciuman itu terasa berharga. Kali ini, sebuah kecupan yang tak bertahan sampai dua detik memberi mereka kilauan yang Levi rindukan, seakan itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Sesuatu yang menggairahkan dan membangunkan apa yang selama ini Levi pikir hilang. Jiwa yang kesepian, tubuh seolah tanpa roh, dan keyakinan yang hampir pupus, segalanya terasa yakin sekarang.

"Kau tersenyum, Erwin. Apa kau tahu itu?" Levi membingkai pipi Erwin, mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku merindukan Armin," bisik Erwin, terpejam menikmati telapak tangan Levi. _Oh, tidak,_ batin Levi mengeluh mendengar satu nama yang Levi harap bisa terhapus cepat dalam ingatan Erwin. Pantaskah Erwin tersenyum ketika nama itu disebut?

"Kau dan aku, seberapa banyak hal berharga yang hilang dari kita?"

Erwin mengangkat kedua bahu ketika air mata lolos dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Salah satu tangannya menangkap punggung tangan Levi, mengangkatnya naik seolah hal itu bisa menutupi mata yang kini perlahan-lahan semakin basah. Air mata yang terperangkap terlalu lama sejak tsunami menerjang.

Air itu menyiram hati yang memanas oleh keputusasaan, memberinya harapan baru, mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa pengorbanan atas waktu, tubuh, dan harga diri Levi tak sia-sia, dan ini bukan waktunya membicarakan apa yang telah berlalu. _Rindumu... sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa membayarnya_ , begitu hati Levi berkata.

Tiap kali angin bertiup membawa air hujan, Levi tahu tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan jiwa yang usang dicabik trauma. Meski di bawah payung yang sama Erwin berbicara dan tersenyum, langit tak pernah sebiru dahulu kala di matanya.

Tapi Levi tak akan biarkan semua ini berakhir dan membuat dirinya kembali sendirian setelah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Erwin. Bagi satu dari semilyar orang, petaka adalah hal terindah. Tsunami telah melepas Levi dari heningnya dekapan kesepian. Di dalam kotak pungungsian itu, dimana Erwin harus meringkuk di _futon_ yang terlalu pendek untuknya dan masih membaginya dengan Levi, kehangatan merekah seperti bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi.

 _Jika kau kehilangan satu,_

 _aku pun kehilangan satu._

 _Jika kau kehilangan aku,_

 _aku pun kehilangan kau._

* * *

•Tsu•na•mi•

* * *

"Tinggal kau dan aku, kita banyak kehilangan, tapi kita saling memiliki."

* * *

ENDS

* * *

Last author says...

Saya bingung harus membawa kisah ini kemana haha berhubung tragedi bertema tsunami itu... hmm haha Saya lebih menekankan pada unsur _hurt/comfort_ dan _romance_. Kalau soal tragedy, saya rasa Verl-san sudah mengeluarkannya dengan baik (wait, boleh saya panggil Verl-san?). saya tidak mengakhiri kisah ini menjadi _angst_ level air mata drama koreakarena di _summary_ sepertinya diharapkan Eruri berusaha keras hidup bahagia, dan lagi _angst_ disimpan paling akhir sebagai sub-genre. Ada beberapa diksi yang saya ubah, terutama yang paling kelihatan itu dialog pertama Armin.

Semoga apa yang saya tulis tidak mengecewakan The First Author-san. Kalaupun mengecewakan, tolong salahkan jari-jari saya yang ngetik.. hehe

Ini pesan yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada Verl-san, karena saya tak tahu akun facebook/ffn nya yang mana haha maklumlah, saya anak baru (baca: saya Cuma orang-TUA yang pura-pura anak baru lahir kemarin di ffn dan gk kenal siapa-siapa *ehh emang beneran gk kenal siapa-siapa).

Saya gk pernah mencoba puitis atau apalah.. kalau anda (pembaca dan Verl-san) menyebut saya alay.. hmm that's actually TRUE. Hahaha sekali lagi, tolong terima hormat saya setelah fiksi ini selesai dengan kucuran keringat dan perut keroncongan (kode nih.. minta makan). Semoga hasilnya gk buruk-buruk amat hehe

Oh ya, summary yg ada di halaman ini, itu summary orisinil dari Verl-san ^^

Ini adalah fanfiction yang dibuat dalam rangka tantangan TAKABURC (collaboration challenge). Kemudian, sk... tunggu. /baca ulang ke atas/

OH TIDAK.

Saya curhat kepanjangan haha /tepar deket HP dengan wifii masih nyala dan esoknya menyesal karena kuota kesedot/ (curhat lagi, eaaa..)


End file.
